1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of electronic reprographics and, more particularly, to a system of electronic reprographics which displays the last image captured in memory following an interruption of scanning and which enables operator access to a partially completed job.
2. Description of the Related Art
In light lens printing systems, a lamp or flashing unit flashes light on a document and has an image created synchronously on a photoreceptor belt. The photoreceptor belt picks up toner from which a copy is made.
In electronic reprographic printing systems, a document or series of documents comprising at least one print job are successively scanned. Upon scanning of the documents, image signals are obtained and electronically stored. The signals are then read out successively and transferred to a printer for formation of the images on paper. Once a document is scanned, it can be printed any number of times or processed in any number of ways (e.g., words deleted or added, image magnified or reduced, etc.). If a plurality of documents comprise a job which is scanned, the processing or manipulation of the scanned documents can include deletion of one or more documents, reordering of the documents into a desired order, or addition of a previously or subsequently scanned document or documents. The printing or processing can be relatively synchronous with scanning, or asynchronous after scanning. If asynchronous, a time interval exists between scanning and printing or processing. The system can then accumulate a number of scanned jobs in the system memory for subsequent processing or printing.
For a variety of reasons, operation in an electronic reprographic system can be interrupted. This can be the result of a scanner or printer fault, hardware or software faults, paper misfeed, intentional interruption, memory loss, etc. Upon such an interruption due to scanner fault, the operator, not knowing precisely where the scanner ceased operation, must either scan the entire job over again, initiate scanning at a document believed to precede the last scanned document and remove duplicate sheets from the job, or proof what has been scanned so far. When scanner operation is interrupted before the scanner has completed building a job, documents present in the paper path can be damaged and the integrity of the job cannot be guaranteed.
The related art has disclosed printing systems which provide display to the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,814 to Folkins discloses a xerographic printing machine which senses an optical image from an original and, in response, generates an electrical video display of the image. The electrical video image allows an operator to both preview the optical image corresponding to the original and adjust the image before printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,049 to Starkweather et al. discloses a system having an image viewing and storing capability. A phosphorescent support is included which is capable of intercepting radiation from a source and forming an image radiation pattern. This pattern can be viewed by an operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,110 to Travis discloses a copy recovery portion in a copy machine which includes an image counter. The counter manifests a numerical value to an operator corresponding to images on copy paper in copy paths. In the case of a jam, preprogrammed system logic calculates a number which corresponds to the number of documents which need to be recopied. This number is displayed to the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,672 to Ozawa discloses a reading, printing and copying device including an image sensor for receiving a predetermined potential and a light beam reflected from an original. A memory is further provided for storing an original reading signal.
While the related art recognizes that display can be provided to the operator, it does not relate display with images stored in memory upon detection of an interruption in scanner operation.